Hey Baby , hey
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: an average day at the hospital..the female docs watch their collegues get hit on


Title: Hey Baby..Hey rating: G category: cast summary: The thoughts of Abby,Susan, Liz, Cleo and Jing Mei as they watch their male counter parts getting hitting on by patients.ER FLUFF! author's note: Hey Baby is by No Doubt and off their upcoming album,"Rock Steady"  
  
"But Dr.Carter!!" the woman yelled  
  
Carter let out a sigh,"Make her go away"  
  
"Problems?" Deb asked  
  
He nodded,trying to hide behind Deb  
  
A small woman with a pixie hair cut ran from behind the curtain,"You're not done with my exam!" she stood in front of the admit desk in red lacy underwear  
  
Deb raised an eyebrow  
  
"I told you Mrs Drummond" Carter rubbed his neck, his eyes on the ground,away from the woman's barely covered body,"Nothing's wrong with you.." ******************************* Liz stood at the door,watching Mark  
  
"Dr.Corday?" Abby tapped her shoulder  
  
"Is he being flirty?"  
  
Abby watched Mark moved the stehoscope to the girl's front."It doesn't look that way"  
  
She nodded,"Thanks Abby" ******************************** Hey Baby....  
  
I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes Takin' it in, try to be feminine With my makeup bag watchin' all the sin Misfit, I sit Lit up, wicked Everybody else surrounded by the girls With the tank tops and the flirty ways **********************************  
  
"Carter?" Susan called from the curtain area  
  
His shoulder's drooped,"Susan?"  
  
"This young lady" she pulled the curtain back.A teenager smiled back at him,"Refuses to be seen by anyone else but you"  
  
Deb stifled a laugh  
  
"This is funny?" Carter spun around and glared at Deb  
  
She nodded  
  
Carter started to walk away from the admit desk and headed towards SUsan."Hi Belinda.."  
  
"Hi Dr.Carter" ************************************* "You've got such gentle hands"  
  
Luka blushed  
  
Abby stood in the doorway and rolled her eyes  
  
"And soo easy on the eyes" the woman beneath his hands smiled  
  
Luka looked up at the shadow by the door,"Abby?"  
  
"Don't mind me" she replied,slowly making her way into the stuture room,"I just came in here for something"  
  
Luka looked back at the cut he had been stitching up,obviously distracted.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" the woman asked,"I'd love to ask you to dinner.." *************************** I'm just sippin' on chamomile Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal With a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom And went to my high school  
  
All the boys say, Hey baby, hey baby, hey Girls say, girls say, Hey baby, hey baby, hey Hey baby, baby Hey baby, hey baby, hey Boys say, boys say Hey baby, hey baby, hey All the boys get the girls in the back  
  
********************************  
  
"Think it was too mean to leave him in there?" Susan asked,reaching over Deb  
  
She shook her head,still writing at the admit desk,"Nah"  
  
"I didn't think so" Susan chuckled,"Just wondering"  
  
"He needs to be humbled every now and then.." ************************************** Kerry knocked on the lounge door angrily."MALUCCI!"  
  
There was muffled laughter  
  
"MALUCCI!!"  
  
the noises stopped  
  
"You two better be dressed at my count.." Kerry cried,counting loudly  
  
Susan looked at Deb.They started to laugh **************************************** I'm the one they feed upon Give a bit a star is born And if you're hot enough you'll get the pass And you can tell your friends how you made it back No matter what they say I'm still the same Somehow everybody knows my name And all the girls wanna get with the boys And the boys really like it ***************************************** "Ms.Wu,I'll be your surgeon" Liz opened the exam room door  
  
mark looked up and smiled,"I hear something in the bowel"  
  
"You'll tell me where it hurts" liz asked the patient  
  
She nodded,"Will you stay with me?" she called out to Mark  
  
Mark blushed,"Um..."  
  
Liz rolled her eyes  
  
"As long as I can" he smiled kindly at her ****************************************** "CLEO!" Peter called at the admit desk  
  
Cleo stuck her head out from behind a curtain area."Over here"  
  
He nodded,"YOu called for a consult"  
  
"Hey good lookin'" the old lady on the gurney winked  
  
Peter took a deep breath,"What's wrong?'  
  
"You look like you need to be spanked.Willyou let Mama spank you??" the old lady cooed  
  
Cleo tried hard not to wear the nauseated pained look on her face she knew was there  
  
Peter took another deep breath,"Cleo?"  
  
"Fluid in the lungs.."  
  
"Do me a favor" Peter called as the woman clutched his wrist,"Call psych" ************************************ Jump on the stage makes me goin' crazy Afterwards myself and one of them gorgeous ladies (that's right) There is no need to be actin' shady Come on baby, hey hey baby Jump on the stage makes me goin' crazy Afterwards myself and one of them gorgeous ladies (ya man) There is no need to be actin' shady Come on baby, hey hey baby ************************************** "I was wondering if Dr.Greene was on?" the blond woman smiled,hugging a basket  
  
"Fill out a form and wait in chairs" Randi answered  
  
"Noo..I.." the woman stuttered,"I'm fine.I just made him something.Can I leave it here?"  
  
Randi nodded ****************************************** "MALUCCI!" Kerry yelled  
  
He stuck his head out the door quickly,"Hey Chief"  
  
"What are you doing in there?"  
  
Dave stuck his head back in the room quickly then stuck his head back out."You really wanna know?"  
  
Kerry grimaced  
  
"I didn't think so!" Dave laughed **********************************  
  
When you rock your hips you know that it amazes me Got me off the hook and nothin' else don't phase me Can you be my one and only sunshine lady If no, maybe, hey baby ********************************** "Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
Carter looked up from the chart,startled."Sure.."  
  
"Yeah?" the teen answered excitedly  
  
Carter nodded absentmindly  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
He started choking.. *********************************** Luka dashed down the hall after Abby.  
  
"Don't mind me.." she chuckled  
  
Luka blushed,"Abby.."  
  
"You've got such gentle hands" she teased,ripping open the iv bag while pushing her way into an exam room  
  
"Abby?"  
  
The saline bag hung from her mouth."Hmm?"  
  
Luka shrugged,"Up for dinner?" **************************************** Kerry groaned,spinning around on a chair at the admit desk."This is insane,he's been in there for.."  
  
"Jealous?" Susan teased  
  
Kerry glared  
  
They all turned and gawked as Dave led out the many women who had been in the lounge with him  
  
"Ohhh my goddd.." Deb mumbled  
  
Dave turned and grinned at the women at the desk."What?"  
  
Susan opened her mouth to say something when the teen came running from the curtain area.  
  
"He's choking!" ************************************ I'm just sippin on chamomile Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal With a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom And went to my high school (that's right) ************************************ "Thanks for your help back there" Peter hissed after he pulled the curtain behind them  
  
Cleo chuckled  
  
"I mean it.."  
  
They watched the psych doctor open the curtain behind them  
  
"What was I supposed to say?" Cleo chuckled,"Leave my man alone.."  
  
"Something like that.." *********************************  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Mark asked  
  
Liz took her stescope,retracing all the places Mark had listened  
  
"Elizabeth"  
  
The patient looked at him with wide eyes   
  
Mark forced a smile,watching Luka and Abby walk back and forth in front of the exam room he was in  
  
"I'm not mad" Liz hissed."I love you mark" *********************************** SUsan leaned the gurney back as Deb handed her the oxygen mask  
  
"I'm fine!" Carter hissed from under the mask  
  
Each woman raised an eyebrow  
  
"Care to elaborate on how this happened?" Susan raised an eyebrow  
  
Deb looked over at the openly embarrassed teen  
  
"She" Carter struggled to sit up  
  
Deb pushed him back on the gurney  
  
"Hey!" Carter cried,"She proposed to me" ***************************************** All the boys say, Hey baby, hey baby, hey Girls say, girls say, Hey baby, hey baby, hey Hey baby, baby Hey baby, hey baby, hey Boys say, boys say Hey baby, hey baby, hey Can you be my one and only sunshine lady Hey baby, hey baby, hey (baby, baby) Girls say, girls say, Hey baby, hey baby, hey 


End file.
